The present invention is directed to a cervical joint replacement implant and more particularly to a cervical intervertebral disc prosthesis having opposing constant radii saddle shaped articulating surfaces.
The structure of the intervertebral disc disposed between the cervical bones in the human spine comprises a peripheral fibrous shroud (the annulus) which circumscribes a spheroid of flexibly deformable material (the nucleus). The nucleus comprises a hydrophilic, elastomeric cartilaginous substance that cushions and supports the separation between the bones while also permitting articulation of the two vertebral bones relative to one another to the extent such articulation is allowed by the other soft tissue and bony structures surrounding the disc. The additional bony structures that define pathways of motion in various modes include the posterior joints (the facets) and the lateral intervertebral joints (the unco-vertebral joints). Soft tissue components, such as ligaments and tendons, constrain the overall segmental motion as well.
Traumatic, genetic, and long term wearing phenomena contribute to the degeneration of the nucleus in the human spine. This degeneration of this critical disc material, from the hydrated, elastomeric material that supports the separation and flexibility of the vertebral bones, to a flattened and inflexible state, has profound effects on the mobility (instability and limited ranges of appropriate motion) of the segment, and can cause significant pain to the individual suffering from the condition. Although the specific causes of pain in patients suffering from degenerative disc disease of the cervical spine have not been definitively established, it has been recognized that pain may be the result of neurological implications (nerve fibers being compressed) and/or the subsequent degeneration of the surrounding tissues (the arthritic degeneration of the facet joints) as a result of their being overloaded.
Traditionally, the treatment of choice for physicians caring for patients who suffer from significant degeneration of the cervical intervertebral disc is to remove some, or all, of the damaged disc. In instances in which a sufficient portion of the intervertebral disc material is removed, or in which much of the necessary spacing between the vertebrae has been lost (significant subsidence), restoration of the intervertebral separation is required.
Unfortunately, until the advent of spine arthroplasty devices, the only methods known to surgeons to maintain the necessary disc height necessitated the immobilization of the segment. Immobilization is generally achieved by attaching metal plates to the anterior or posterior elements of the cervical spine, and the insertion of some osteoconductive material (autograft, allograft, or other porous material) between the adjacent vertebrae of the segment. This immobilization and insertion of osteoconductive material has been utilized in pursuit of a fusion of the bones, which is a procedure carried out on tens of thousands of pain suffering patients per year.
This sacrifice of mobility at the immobilized, or fused, segment, however, is not without consequences. It was traditionally held that the patient's surrounding joint segments would accommodate any additional articulation demanded of them during normal motion by virtue of the fused segment's immobility. While this is true over the short-term (provided only one, or at most two, segments have been fused), the effects of this increased range of articulation demanded of these adjacent segments has recently become a concern. Specifically, an increase in the frequency of returning patients who suffer from degeneration at adjacent levels has been reported.
Whether this increase in adjacent level deterioration is truly associated with rigid fusion, or if it is simply a matter of the individual patient's predisposition to degeneration is unknown. Either way, however, it is clear that a progressive fusion of a long sequence of vertebrae is undesirable from the perspective of the patient's quality of life as well as from the perspective of pushing a patient to undergo multiple operative procedures.
While spine arthroplasty has been developing in theory over the past several decades, and has even seen a number of early attempts in the lumbar spine show promising results, it is only recently that arthoplasty of the spine has become a truly realizable promise. The field of spine arthroplasty has several classes of devices. The most popular among these are: (a) the nucleus replacements, which are characterized by a flexible container filled with an elastomeric material that can mimic the healthy nucleus; and (b) the total disc replacements, which are designed with rigid endplates which house a mechanical articulating structure that attempts to mimic and promote the healthy segmental motion.
Among these solutions, the total disc replacements have begun to be regarded as the most probable long-term treatments for patients having moderate to severe lumbar disc degeneration. In the cervical spine, it is likely that these mechanical solutions will also become the treatment of choice. At present, there are two devices being tested clinically in humans for the indication of cervical disc degeneration. The first of these is the Bryan disc, disclosed in part in U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,130. The Bryan disc is comprised of a resilient nucleus body disposed in between concaval-covex upper and lower elements that retain the nucleus between adjacent vertebral bodies in the spine. The concaval-convex elements are L-shaped supports that have anterior wings that accept bones screws for securing to the adjacent vertebral bodies.
The second of these devices being clinically tested is the Bristol disc, disclosed substantially in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,637. The Bristol disc is comprised of two L-shaped elements, with corresponding ones of the legs of each element being interposed between the vertebrae and in opposition to one another. The other of the two legs are disposed outside of the intervertebral space and include screw holes through which the elements may be secured to the corresponding vertebra; the superior element being secured to the upper vertebral body and the inferior element being attached to the lower vertebral body. The opposing portions of each of the elements comprise the articulating surfaces that include an elliptical channel formed in the lower element and a convex hemispherical structure disposed in the channel.
As is evident from the above descriptions, the centers of rotation for both of these devices, which are being clinically tested in human subjects, is disposed at some point in the disc space. More particularly with respect to the Bryan disc, the center of rotation is maintained at a central portion of the nucleus, and hence in the center of the disc space. The Bristol disc, as a function of its elongated channel (its elongated axis being oriented along the anterior to posterior direction), has a moving center of rotation which is, at all times maintained within the disc space at the rotational center of the hemispherical ball (near the top of the upper element).
Other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention not already evident will become evident from the description herein taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.